


Sebuah Surat Malam

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [1]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Just a long ass letter about Junghwan missing his lover, Letter, M/M, Missing, im writing this at 3am ffs, well i'm done
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Pukul tiga pagi buta, rindu menyerang.





	1. Rindu, Katanya

**Author's Note:**

> Saya bikin playlist untuk MiHwan Universe di Spotify! https://open.spotify.com/user/v06qxf2w55poqiya3nniic1fi/playlist/279acHkLFQ3yeEgthXvhyz?si=H9B2Kz9oRg2-uumUraoDTA

Halo, kepada dirimu yang ditelan malam.

Apa kabarmu? Kabarmu dan lagumu yang kupuja sepanjang sejuta masa? Masihkah alunan melodinya berupa nelangsa, atau kini sudah menjelma denting bahagia? Apa sendu masih menjadi lampu inspirasimu, atau kini sudah berupa serpihan tawa merona? Bagaimanapun kabarmu, kuharap kau masihlah dirimu yang pernah kukenali dulu.

Aku mendadak rindu, jika kau bertanya mengapa mendadak ada sepucuk surat bertulisan tanganku di mejamu. Aku rindu, rindu serindu-rindunya, sampai hilang tidurku ditelan lamunan kosong akanmu, merana hariku diterpa kenangan masa lalu. Apakah kau merasakannya? Mereka bilang, jika seseorang menaruh rindu padamu maka kau akan merasa, seperti sebuah pagi tanpa kopi, atau seperti malam tanpa bulan. Kosong melompong.

Jika aku mengambil tidurmu atau mengakibatkan perasaan tak nyaman yang tak terjelaskan pada harimu, aku minta maaf. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku, kalau rindu, suka tak tahu malu.

 

 

 

Kak, belakangan aku sering pulang malam. Mengambil rute memutar ke rumah, sengaja melalui jalan dimana musisi jalanan pamer kebolehan demi sekejapan tepuk tangan. Aku suka diam lama-lama, mendengar lagu yang familier di telinga. Lagu yang dulu kita nyanyikan berdua di ujung hari ditemani coklat panas dan camilan, ingatkah? 

Jangan Pergi Hari Ini, judulnya. Aku ingat di luar kepala semua baitnya. Dalam bentuk suaramu, tentu saja. Lagu itu yang kau nyanyikan saat kita pertama bertemu, aku yang termangu di hadapanmu, seribu juta persen jatuh cinta seketika. Kenapa waktu itu kau tak menamparku saja agar aku segera tersadar, bukannya malah mengkhayal kesana kemari tentang suara dari surga? Aku kadang penasaran, apa waktu itu kau juga terpesona padaku?

 

Lepas dari nostalgia bersama musisi, aku melalui sisi sungai, melewati kedai makan tempat kita biasa menyantap mi kacang hitam sampai dua porsi dilanjut dua botol soju.Saat melewatinya, sumpah, bisa kudengar sisa tawa kita di dalam sana, malu-malu seperti anak kecil mencuri jatah pulang malam lebih lama. Aku sempat berhenti disana, lama sekali. Kenapa pula waktu itu kita tertawa malu? Gugup karena kencan rahasia, atau ada candaan yang sempat terlontar? Aku agak lupa.

Kak, rute yang kulalui itu sangat menyakitkan. Isinya melulu kenangan dan kenangan. Pun semuanya hanya tentangmu lagi dan lagi. Sampai sesak diriku dikekang rindu, susah payah pula menahan tangis agar tak disangka gila. Aku tak bisa mengekspos wajah tampanku ini di saat-saat menyedihkannya, kan? 

 

Sudah berapa lama juga aku tak menonton televisi. Radio kupilih jadi bahan menemani hari. Iya, aku malah membeli radio lama, model yang pernah kau tunjukkan di aplikasi perpesanan. Aku ingat kau bilang ingin radio seperti itu jika kita sudah tinggal bersama. Apa yang kujanjikan waktu itu? Apapun untukmu, begitu, kan? Sekarang aku sudah membelinya, namun kau yang tak ada di sisiku untuk menemaniku menikmatinya. 

 

Sore akhir pekanku mungkin terasa syahdu ditemani lagu bernada sentimental favoritmu, tapi yang lagi-lagi kubayangkan adalah menikmati tehku bersamamu, diiringi kau yang berdendang pelan mengikuti lirik lagu. Asli, terkadang aku benar-benar berhalusinasi tentang dendangan itu.

 

Kak, kalau malam menjelang, rinduku makin tak kepalang. Terbiasa bercengkrama denganmu sampai mengantuk membuatku tak tahan dengan kesunyian. Sekali lagi, si radio jadi korban. Aku menyetel saluran malam, memesan lagu-lagu yang suka kau nyanyikan pada pewarta, yang kemudian menggodaku karena terlalu sering meminta lagu bernuansa sama. Kalau sudah begitu aku hanya bisa melamun di ranjang, sekali lagi pikiranku berkelana. Pada siapa lagi jika bukan dirimu?

 

Sekali-dua kali wajahmu sampai terbawa mimpi. Kau disana, begitu nyata seolah benar-benar ada. Kukejar dirimu sampai ke lorong tak berujung, namun begitu aku nyaris mampu menggenggam tanganmu, realita menarikku pada bangun yang menyiksa. Tahu rasanya? Aku nyaris gila.

 

 

Kak, mau sampai kapan kau menghilang? Hatiku, pun spasi kosong di sisi kasurku, sudah terlalu lama tak bertuan. Rinduku lama-lama juga habis tertuang, menyisakan lubang kosong nan kelam. Kurasa bintang-bintang pun juga sudah bosan karena karena sepanjang sekian banyak malam hanya lagu merindu lagi yang terus kuulang. Ijinkan aku untuk sekali lagi membujukmu pulang. 

 

Jika cinta yang meredup menjadi alasanmu pergi, aku bersedia menjadi api yang akan sekali lagi membuatmu bertahan. 

 

Kau selalu menggoda bahwa kata cinta yang kuucap hanya semata kata, keju di sela obrolan kita. Tahukah kau, aku benar-benar tulus dalam setiap hurufnya, tak hanya sebagai pemanis saja, melainkan janji-janji kepada diriku sendiri. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan mencintaimu setulus segalanya, bahwa aku akan terus berada di sisimu betapapun kerasnya dunia. Bahkan jika kau adalah ombak dahsyat yang bisa saja meluluhlantakkanku sampai tak berbentuk, aku tetap akan menyongsongmu di bibir pantai dan tetap memelukmu. Aku, hanya untukmu.

 

Kak, jika takdir kita di kehidupan kini berakhir sampai disini, kuharap kau tahu bahwa dalam kehidupan yang akan datang aku berharap akan terus menemukanmu, kembali jatuh cinta dan bersama, namun tanpa ada perpisahan. Jika masih juga terpisahkan, maka aku akan menanti sampai kehidupan selanjutnya, lalu selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, selamanya. Aku sudah milikmu, tak lebih tak kurang, mutlak tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

 

 

 

 

 

Sulit rasanya menulis penutupan saat masih terlalu banyak kalimat yang ingin kutuliskan. Namun apa daya, kata-kata tersendat dalam benakku, tak mau keluar. Barangkali jika kau berkenan pulang, aku akan bisa menyampaikannya keseluruhannya dalam bentuk sebuah ciuman panjang. 

Salam cinta, Midamku tersayang. Surat ini ditulis di jam tiga dini hari dengan iringan lagu syahdu dan aroma kopi berbumbu rindu, ditemani bulan yang mencemoohku diam-diam. 

 

 

Sebagai akhiran, ijinkan aku sekali lagi memohon,

 

Kak, aku ingin kau pulang, sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu dengan sebuah pelukan.


	2. Pergi, Katanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalu dibalas, namun bukan dengan kata cinta berlapis emas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya memutuskan buat ngasih chapter dua untuk fic-surat(?) ini, karena kebetulan punya ide yang pas..

Junghwan, kau tercipta dari kenangan yang mana selalu padamu lah aku berharap akan berpulang.

Aku ingin menengok pada masa lalu, tersenyum pada bahagia dan tawa, lalu berlari kembali tanpa memikirkan apa-apa kepada pelukanmu. Aku ingin meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya hanya untukku, mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku, milikku, milikku. Aku ingin menghilang dalam dirimu, terlarut dan melebur sampai jadi satu, menikmati masa-masa dimana hanya ada aku dan kamu. Aku ingin mampu menginginkanmu.

Aku ingin.  
Aku bersumpah demi seluruh dunia, aku ingin. 

 

Namun segalanya meredup, Junghwan. Hanya melulu rasa bersalah yang menghantuiku, betapa lukamu bisa jadi hanya karena aku. Aku takut eksistensiku hanyalah abu-abu, sekadar berlalu dan kemudian pergi melaju. Aku khawatir ini tak seperti mimpi yang berulangkali kau tuturkan penuh pengharapan, berisikan tawa hangat dan konversasi penuh keju. Aku takut kata-kata cinta yang awalnya biasa kini makin lama makin kelu. 

Mau bagaimana? Aku sendiri buta. 

Kepercayaanku terkikis, sayang. Bukan, bukan padamu. Namun pada emosiku. Apa rasa ini memang rasa, atau sekadar euforia sekelebatan mata? Jika memang rasa, mengapa ia buyar menjadi serpih tak nyata? Aku merasakannya menghilang perlahan, Junghwan. Seperti sebagian demi sebagian dari diriku terbang dan terbang kehilangan harapan. Ia merapuh hingga kelak hanya menyisakan kerangka tak utuh. Tak perlulah kau bakar dirimu karena aku hanya akan melepuh. 

Malangnya dirimu, Junghwan. Malangnya dirimu. Jangan terpaku melulu padaku. kau takkan mau jikalau takdir mengutukmu. Jangan bunuh dirimu dengan cekikan rindu, kau masih lebih dari layak untuk dipeluk. Jangan hidup hanya untukku, tujuh miliar manusia dan kau mengharapkan satu? Demi segala dewa, sayang. Aku tak seberharga itu. Jangan sesaki benakmu dengan kenangan, bisa gila kau ditelan khayalan. Jangan bilang tanpaku hidupmu hampa, kau yang membiarkan ruangan disana tak berudara. 

Keluarlah, Junghwan. Isi ruang itu dengan sosok yang jauh lebih pantas. Barangkali nanti hantuku lindap, lantas. Jangan lagi habiskan malammu dengan tangis memelas, bangkit saja dan manfaatkan masa mudamu yang masih panas. 

 

Baiklah, waktunya pengakuan.

Aku terlalu pengecut, memang. Aku malah ketakutan kala kau menawarkan tangan. Bukan, bukan salahmu. Tak pernah salahmu dalam semua ini. Hanya aku yang semata terlalu takut pada komitmen dan janji-janji. Aku yang berlari seperti orang bodoh, membuatmu terluntang-lantung disesaki rindu yang makin membatu. Aku masih punya terlalu banyak kekhawatiran, Junghwan. Seberapa berhaknya aku atas dirimu? Seberapa banyak kau mampu memenuhi janji -seperti kata sumpah itu, dalam sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka, luka ataupun gembira, kaya ataupun nelangsa? Mampukah aku? Kuatkah aku? Bisakah aku? Terlalu banyak yang kukhawatirkan, betapapun banyaknya waktu yang sudah bersama-sama kita habiskan. 

Ini bodoh, tentu saja. Kau tak berhak kutinggalkan. Sama sekali tak berhak. Kau punya izinku jika ingin berlalu. Kupersilakan dirimu jika hendak pergi. Barangkali akan ada orang lain yang kelak akan menerimamu lebih daripada aku, mampu memberanikan diri untuk meraih uluran tangan bercincinmu kala kau menawarkan. Akan ada seseorang yang lebih percaya diri pada janji, pun kelak akan menemanimu sehidup semati. 

Tapi bukan aku.  
Bukan aku.  
Bukan.

Kau bisa pergi. 

 

Penutupan ini kutulis dengan perjuangan, Junghwan. Kata selamat tinggal yang tercekat kini akan kutuangkan. Seribu juta maaf padamu, maafkan karena telah melarikan diri dengan alasan tak bermutu. Tapi takut ini nyata, dan betapapun aku menghargai momen dimana jemari kita saling bertautan, namun untuk secuil kata janji, hatiku masih belum berani. 

Sekali lagi, berjuta kata maaf, Junghwan. Meski aku tahu aku sama sekali tak berhak atas pengampunan. 

Silakan jalani harimu tanpa aku, sampai jumpa nanti di masa dimana kita bukan apa-apa, dan aku punya cukup nyali untuk bertukar sapa. 

Jangan kembali, atau tekadku untuk pergi nanti runtuh lagi.


End file.
